The present invention relates to safety devices for the connections of piping for cryogenic fluid, having two screwthreaded connection ends prolonging a central body portion, and more particularly safety devices for piping connections for filling and/or emptying containers of cryogenic fluids.
Cryogenic fluid piping connections are sized differently according to the fluids in question, classified by their type according to their degree of danger, typically either an inert gas such as nitrogen or argon, or oxygen. The connections must be able to be changed in the case of damage or change of the fluid stored in the container, which can give rise to uncontrolled reversals.
The present invention has for its object to provide a safety device preventing such uncontrolled reversals and permitting reliably and rapidly identifying the different connections thereby limiting the risk of inappropriate connection.
To do this, according to one characteristic of the invention, a portion of the connection body comprises a stay comprising at least one pair of openings spaced a predetermined distance apart, the safety device moreover comprising a retaining member comprising a front portion formed with a pair of openings spaced the same predetermined distance and serving for the securement of the retaining member with the stay, and a rear portion adapted to coact in abutment with an element of said piping on which the connection is mounted.
More particularly:
the retaining member carries a marking
the predetermined distance is selected from a group of at least two different distances, corresponding typically to different types of gases
the marking of the retaining member is associated with one of said predetermined distances.
The present invention also has for its object a container for cryogenic fluid, typically of liquified air gas, comprising at least one piping provided with a safety device as defined above.